Conventionally, a cable is known which includes two connectors and a thermal protection circuit (Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration where a connector which is connected to one end of the cable is a male USB connector, and that which is connected to the other end of the cable is a 30-pin connector. When the cable is used, an iPod (registered trademark), iPhone (registered trademark), or iPad (registered trademark) manufactured by Apple Inc. can be connected to and charged through a USB port of a personal computer directly or via an adapter named Lightening (registered trademark). When the cable is connected to a USB power adapter, such a device can be charged through an outlet. The thermal protection circuit is mounted on a printed circuit board in the 30-pin connector. The thermal protection circuit includes a temperature sensing element (thermistor) and a power cutoff switch (FET). The power cutoff switch is disposed in a circuit board conductor path elongating between cable conductors for power supply and connector pins, and cuts off the power supply when the temperature sensing element detects a temperature which is higher than a predetermined temperature.